


First Sight

by sleepwillow



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: F/F, Love at First Sight, One Shot, ryujin is gay for yeji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepwillow/pseuds/sleepwillow
Summary: In which Ryujin literally fell for Yeji
Relationships: Hwang Yeji/Shin Ryujin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	First Sight

When they meet, she is so consumed by Yeji that she is left speechless.

Something like this has never happened to her before, it’s so unbelievably unexpected, but it‘s immediate and unable to be ignored. If she could describe it to the best of her ability, she would deem it a gaping wound on the side of her head; you simply cannot disregard it. It must be tended to over time until it is healed to perfection by the most caring and nimble of hands.

She was never good with analogies, anyway.  
She is immediately struck by Yeji’s aesthetics, again, something that cannot be overlooked, Yeji is painfully beautiful in the strangest way. She doesn't quite match, to say the least, with hair that frames her face, her cat like eyes that fit her face; they are mesmerizing and sparkle with a purity Ryujin has never seen. Her nose is small, adorable, and button-like and her skin rivals the color of the snow that is flurrying outside, with no blemish marring the surface. Her lips are taut and painted red, which should have easily clashed horribly, but somehow makes her mimic a porcelain doll. She is dressed professionally, far too formal for such a silly, drunkard-infested party, but it fits her; classy, ravishing and leaves a little to the imagination.

She sticks out like a sore thumb, sipping from a straw stationed in a can of cola in a sea of red cups drowning in alcohol. She is so misplaced and Ryujin’s heart swells when she sees Yeji’s perfect eyebrows furrow in annoyance at her surroundings.

It has been a mere twenty seconds or so and Ryujin knows that, without a doubt, she is falling in love at first sight.

She’s too preoccupied on watching her that she never saw Yeji’s coming until it was too late. There was nothing either of them could've done to prevent what was about to happen so instead of trying to maneuver out of each other's way, they both braced for impact. The collision came, sending them both stumbling around until they collapsed to the floor in a tangle of limbs, books and cold drinks. As Yeji’s sat on the floor, a little dazed and in a significant amount of pain.

"I’m sorry!" Ignoring the bolts of fire shooting up Ryujin’s leg from her ankle, she stood up and was greeted with a pair of beautiful eyes that she found enchanting. 

When Ryujin widened her view she saw that those eyes were only one of the mesmerizing things about the face she was currently staring into. Yeji’s skin practically glowed making it seem like she was illuminated from within.

And that is how Ryujin met Yeji, her first love.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first tine writing, i hope all of you like it 🥺🥺 
> 
> also, find me at twitter and let’s be friends uwu  
> @ryejizc


End file.
